1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to chairs.
More particularly, this invention relates to adjustable chairs.
In a further and more specific aspect, the instant invention relates to a chair for supporting the human body, and for adjusting to meet unique anthropomorphic characteristics of individuals.
2. Prior Art
Chairs are very well known in the prior art and normally consist of a movable piece of furniture designed for the use of one person and consisting of a seat, legs, a backrest, and sometimes arms. Chairs are provided in a variety of shapes and sizes, and have been the subject of design experts and design enthusiasts throughout much of modern and pre-modern history. For instance, in the 20th century, professional designers have used newly available materials and techniques to create entirely new chair forms. Modern chair designers routinely focus upon elements such as simplicity of design, comfort, ingenious use of materials, the capability of mass manufacture, and public acceptance. Many exemplary chair forms incorporate movable or adjustable elements which allow one to selectively adjust portions of the chair to a desired and comfortable seating configuration.
For instance, one such chair incorporates a rigid frame member having a seat portion and a separate backrest. Both the seat portion and the backrest are adjustably coupled to the frame allowing for alternate generally up and down adjustment of the seat portion and the backrest respectively, thereby allowing the seat height and the height of the backrest to be selectively adjusted. Other chair apparatus incorporate a seat portion rigidly coupled to, or integral with, a backrest, all of which may be selectively adjusted generally up and down along portions of a rigid frame of the chair. Yet still further chair apparatus are of the type having rigid seat portions and rigid backrests which may be selectively folded for compact storage or transport.
The common element inherent with the above mentioned prior art chairs is uni-axial or one-directional selective adjustment. In other words, the seat portions and the backrests of the above mentioned prior art chairs are restrictively adjustable along only one general axis, the axis of which is normally determined by the axis the backrest occupies. Although the ability to adjust the height of both the seat portion and the backrest serves an important function of accommodating some specific anthropomorphic seating needs, the unique array anthropomorphic characteristics encountered from one human being to another are not sufficiently addressed ergonomically by the mere adjustment of height alone.
To meet the specific anthropomorphic characteristics and needs of human beings having a wide range of body types, from the very petite to the very large, the prior art has provided chair or seating apparatus having selectively adjustable lumbar support elements, backrests selectively and pivotally adjustable in relation to seat portions, and seat portions having adjustable seating elements for relieving pressure upon the thighs of the user. These chair or seating apparatus are exemplary for accommodating a wide range of anthropomorphic characteristics. However, these apparatus tend to be considerably expensive and complex to manufacture, and therefore impractical for efficient and inexpensive mass production. Additionally, since these above mentioned apparatus also incorporate many movable and adjustable parts, they tend to break easily or wear down, which can require expensive repair and inconvenience to the user.
Of particular importance in the art of chair and seating apparatus is the daunting task of creating a combination of structural seating elements desirably, selectively, and easily compliant to the specific comfort and perhaps therapeutic needs of the user, thereby allowing personalization in a seating apparatus. The satisfaction of this goal is especially important to appease the wide variety of anthropomorphic characteristics encountered in the children attending the school systems throughout not only the United States, but all countries where children attend educational institutions. As a result of the extensive degree of growth children experience from kindergarten through high school, the need for a chair or seating apparatus for use in the classroom which is able to meet each individual child's specific anthropomorphic needs for proper ergonomically correct seating posture is compelling.
Presently, the chairs that children use during the course of their educational experience are rigid structures which are typically not adjustable. As a result, these chairs can be terribly uncomfortable for children of varying size and shape, especially for children of small stature and large stature. In particular, the chairs specifically used in combination with educational institutions are generally sized for an individual having an average size in relation to a specific age group. For example, kindergarten chairs are specifically sized for the average size of an average kindergarten student. Likewise, grade school chairs are specifically sized for the average size of an average grade school student. However, designing a chair or seating apparatus for an individual of average size in a particular age group places those of non-average size in a position of having to use a chair that is outside their range of comfort and acceptable ergonomic support. As a result of having to use a chair that is either too small, too large, or dimensionally inadequate for supplying correct ergonomic support, individuals tend to slouch, squirm, or otherwise sit in such a way that is contrary to recommended seating posture which can not only cause back pain or other types of pain, but can often lead to poor posture.
It will be readily appreciated that there is a compelling need for a chair or seating apparatus having selectively adjustable elements for meeting a wide and variable range of anthropomorphic needs of individuals having specific and unique physical and ergonomic characteristics.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved chair.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved chair selectively adjustable to accommodate a wide variety of body sizes.
And another object of the present invention is to provide and new and improved chair that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide and new and useful chair that is easy to adjust.
Yet another object of the instant invention is to provide a new and useful chair that provides recommended ergonomic support for individuals having an array of anthropomorphic characteristics.
Yet still another object of the instant invention is to provide a new and useful chair that is comfortable.
And a further object of the invention is to provide a new and useful chair that encourages recommended seating posture as well as a latitude for seated postural changes unavailable in fixed chairs of prior art.
Still a further object of the immediate invention is to provide a new and useful chair that fits a substantially wide range of anthropomorphic variances.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide a new and useful chair that inhibits poor seating posture.
And still a further object of the invention is to provide a new and useful chair that may be easily repaired if broken.
And a further object of the invention is to provide a new and useful chair that may be easily recycled.
And still a further object of the instant invention is to provide a new and useful chair having an adjustable seating area for selectively accommodating a wide range of specific body types.